


Leading The Mind

by VinnyGothika



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, rhack
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bit Gag, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drowning, Drugs, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Possessive Behavior, Reapers, School, Secrets, Sensuality, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats, Western AU, Wounds, abuse mention, macabre art, tricking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.....I deleted the other one by mistake....uh yeah....so doing this crap again....<br/>pretty furious....</p><p>once again.... my short rhack fics from that shitty site tumblr posted up here....warnings with each...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toy for the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> toys, dirty thoughts, spanking mention, daddy kink….

The tablecloth was cream yellow, and satiny, a candle burning at the center of the table for two. Long, ringed fingers slid between metallic ones as the older man looked across at his date. The gentle glow of the candle casting across two sets of mismatched eyes. They were celebrating, the Hyperion president treating his lover to only the best his money could buy. Three years and still going strong. They booked the same table every anniversary and Handsome Jack always brought his young lover a new gift, never asking for anything back but taking the occasional tokens of affection Rhys sometimes gave him. It wasn’t often, but they were usually sentimental. It was hard to get something for the man who could buy anything and everything after all.

They had a tradition that not many people would probably view as romantic, especially in such a public place as the expensive restaurant they were in but it was their thing, after all it wasn’t like one would be stupid enough to say something to Handsome Jack of all people. The echo eyed brunette smirked and arched his brows at the older man across from him. “So when do I get my present daddy?” He asked sassily. The Helios leader pursed his lips arching a brow. “Don’t get impatient now Rhysie.” He scolded and released the man’s robotic hand taking a sip from a glass of white wine. The bottle that the waiter had brought earlier still chilled next to their table in an ice bucket. The pout that appeared on the young company man’s face was enticing but unfortunate. Jack looked through stern eyes leveling on his boyfriend and he reached his hand across the table to slide Rhys’ menu closer to him. “If you can’t behave cupcake and wait, I might have to spank you.” Quickly the slender cyborg straightened up in his seat and the pout dropped, thoroughly chastised he focused back on his menu. “Sorry daddy, I’ll be good.” He promised.

Dinner felt like it took forever but the Hyperion leader managed to do a good job distracting his little wide eyed office boy with conversation. Rhys was always ready to listen to his mismatch eyed boyfriend, hear that smooth voice as wonderful as the wine he drank at dinner. Dessert was brought after their plates of luxurious supper were cleared. The waiter settling down a chocolate mousse type of treat before the mechanical armed man. Coffee for Jack, a small sweet for Rhys as was per usual. The younger man always shared a few bites with his sugar daddy anyway. It wasn’t long that he was distracted by said treat though, once again squirming with a hopeful and excited look in his blue and brown eyes. His patience was at its end it seemed and the man with white streaked hair smirked over his cup of coffee to his adorable employee.

The man finally decided to relent when that pouty puppy dog look was turned his way, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t remember that impatience, for a later spanking when his dear little boy least expected it. “Alright pumpkin, calm down.” He reached into the inner pocket of his coat, pulling out a long and decently thick black box. Rhys’ spoon clattered back into the little bowl that held the remnants of his dessert and he reached out his hands excitedly. Jack shook his head with some amusement and slid the box across the table to the eager company man. The box was velvet, soft against the brunette’s one flesh hand. He opened it with fidgety fingers to reveal it was lined with purple silk, probably just as expensive as the object inside. It was tradition after the years they’d been together, and he had many of them. This one was long with a curved head to it, smooth but with the nice little ridges running along the length of it, in a pretty rainbow gradient.

“Woah…” There was astonishment and delight on the young cyborg’s face, his brows arched and a grin broke out. A new little toy to play with, a new toy that his big bad boss would be no doubt soon using on him. His hole clenched in anticipation at the pretty new dildo in the box and he settled it back on the table before he was rounding it to climb into the older man’s lap without preamble. Jack chuckled well naturedly as he suddenly had a lap full of his slender echo eyed boy and set his coffee back on the table. “Thank you daddy, I love it.” The Helios Hero kissed Rhys with a possessiveness, fingers firmly gripping the man’s chin and the other loving every second of it. “I’m glad my lil Rhysie Pieces.” He tapped the others nose, uncaring of those around them at the other tables. “I can’t wait to try it out.” Rhys admit, his brown eye going a little starry and hazy as he thought of how good the silicone dildo was going to feel being slid into his little hole. How he would cry and beg when Jack held it, pushing it deeper and faster than he could and causing him to whine in that way that made his boss’ eyes go almost black with lust.

He jerked back into the moment as the masked man’s large hand came to cup his rounded little ass, his ears going a bit pink. “Happy Anniversary pumpkin.” He said with lips quirking up and eyes going hooded. The brunette man smirked softly and nuzzled noses with the older man. “Happy Anniversary Mr. Handsome Jack.”


	2. Pain At Full Capacity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurt, comfort, emotional breakdown

He’d seen the Hero a few times, a striking strong figure with burdened shoulders and haunted unnerving eyes, it was difficult to not see him at least once in one’s lifetime. When the man of legend lost his temper or had a breakdown the halls of Hyperion, nor the workers in them were the least bit spared from his wrath. Dictator, Monster, Psychopath…..words were so easy to spout lowly in hallways when their boss was out of sight, or when those on the bandit infested planet below woke from nightmares of a man they knew nothing about. To others however he was Hero, King, and Savior. Rhys didn’t think he was really in either of those categories per say, he had respect for the man that worked so hard to realize a dream, and he’d never call the man a Dictator……but he can see it, in every motion, in every look, his boss isn’t stable. 

The metal armed man watched, echo eye cascading over a stern countenance, the visual flicking back with raised blood pressure and anxiety. Handsome Jack had chosen to pause from his rage driven madness this day in one of the lounge rooms. The fearsome Helios Hero paced with clenched fists, his usually perfected coif of white streaked hair, in disarray from when he’d tugged his fingers through the strands. The lanky company man should have followed the example of other workers and run out at the first sign of the CEO barging in, but he’d just gotten himself a cup of coffee. He sat at a metal table, his legs crossed and one booted foot swaying absentmindedly. He wasn’t sure how over time he became immune to these hallway rage fests, but that’s just what had happened. He stirred the plastic stick in his cup of coffee to make sure all the sugar was mixed into the hot beverage. 

A green and blue set of eyes flitted over to the slender brunette at the table as Jack came to a complete stop. The same guy, he’d seen him before, he never ran, just watched. He could go over and put the fear of the Devil into the kid, he could yell, beat him up if he was so inclined and the dumb ass could do nothing. “I have guilt….” He wasn’t sure why he said that, what the hell did this dweeb care? The echo eyed man regarded the Helios King after he licked the taste of coffee from the stirring stick. He didn’t look judgeful, only slightly surprised that the older man had spoken to him. Should he say something? It was replaced by a soft look after a moment. Sure steps were slow across the carpeted lounge before the masked man was settling into an armchair. 

The silence drifted comfortably, and Rhys’ mismatched eyes locked back onto the King, his cheek resting in his mechanical hand. He sipped his drink, simply slipping back into observation. Handsome Jack lay his face in a hand and took a deep breath, shocking gaze hidden behind his palm. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore……I was supposed to be a Hero…..” The biomechanical man wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear that, but an eye scan wasn’t needed to see the anguish that eclipsed his boss. The company man stood from his place at the table, chair sliding gently across the carpet, and beverage left forgotten. The company President pitched forward and burrowed his face into his long fingered hands as his shoulders started to shake. He wasn’t ignorant to the whispers that passed between horrified lips. He wasn’t blind to the blood on his hands, it never seemed to fully wash out from under his nails…..no matter how much he scrubbed. Tears hadn’t fallen from his mismatched cold eyes in many years, and he felt the weight on his shoulder before he realized he was being touched. 

“You still are…..Hero’s are not perfect no matter how much people wish they were sir. Even the best ones can fall and become corrupt. If it means anything at all…..you are a Hero to me.” Jack swallowed hard as he looked at the prettiest brunette man he’d seen, a kindness and honesty to his tone. He never knew why the kid stared at him so much, he didn’t even know who he was….but as the lanky cybernetic man crouched down by the chair, he went willingly into the embrace he offered. He burrowed his face against a tattooed neck as his body shook with heaving sobs. The young man’s hand stroked through the CEO’s dark hair and he cradled the older man against him. No he’d never call the Helios King a Monster, nor a Psychopath…..his pain was just at full capacity.


	3. We'll Make It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of blood, some angst

The crown was heavy atop his head, a lingering promise of the man he’d be till the last breath left him. Golden and jagged, pointing to the sky, a stone upon his head and heart. His ringed fingers gripped onto the arms of the throne like office chair and he closed his mismatched eyes against the glow of Pandora that shone in through the large windows. The masked man’s breath left him in a heavy gust and his back curved into a slight hunch.

He could almost feel the blood dripping from his hands, to puddle on the floor of his office. Washed by water, but never washed away sin. His body trembled with only barely restrained laughter, that dropped off into a pained sob as too perfect lips curved down at the corners. There was the movement of feet and a gentle tap of sharp shoes before hands, one chilled and one warm with human touch came to settle on the exhausted King’s shoulders. 

Warm fingers caressed a covered cheek and jaw line and the King of Hyperion allowed metal fingers to unlatch the mask from his sharp featured face with a gentle tilt of his head. The air hit his face in a rush over the scarred and damaged flesh he hated looking upon. The other man’s hands moved with such unadulterated reverence despite this. Terrifying, invigorating and heartbreakingly needed all in one. 

It was a soft sound hardly there at all, a small hushing of comfort and the weight upon his head was lifted, gently and elegantly. His heterochromic eyes opened to the beautiful brunette Queen that had said yes to him. The man who took the burden when his King lost strength. A boy himself, who learned from the man he’d enamoured. The crown was set to one side by a mechanical hand, the mask of the throned Hero coming to lay beside it. 

Slowly the Queen’s hands slid into that of his beloved and drew him to his feet. Brown and blue and a tender smile like a Pandoran lilly, the Hyperion Leader felt the blood stains fade to the back of his consciousness. The brand across his features no longer held his disgust, and the pressure was a thing to deal with at a later time. 

A laugh like passion incarnate and the older man was swayed close by the young man’s fingers locking with his own, the chilled metal of the other coming to rest on one of his broad shoulders. Yes, the King could wait for a time, he could unburden himself with hearing that wonderful voice in a sentence so simple as if the world outside them mattered little. “Jack, come dance with me.”


	4. Open Circuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um artificial sensuality

Static caressed across his closed eyes, and his heart thumped in time. Brown and blue flickered open to the sight of a hologram that formed the features of a man immortalized in artificial Intelligence. Seen by him alone. The old DAHL compound had given the slender cyborg a chance to slip away, a chance to touch on something outside of flesh and bone. Away from his friends for a jolt, for a surge, for a routing connection. Alone, yet never truly so. No one would understand, this was for them, and only them. 

The AI moved fluidly forward, lips tickling with little shocks across his ear. “Are you ready kiddo?” It was a tender question and he felt himself moving, mechanical arm first. Hands drew up and fingers extended some to meet that of his ghostly counterpart’s. The older man’s visage hitched before reforming into the sharp familiar structure and Rhys gave a gentle nod to him. Their fingers connected with a sway of large cyber hands and the brunette’s head tilt back, a gasp escaping his lips as mismatched eyes dropped closed once more. His stomach grew with heat like a burst of electricity as if his body was a livewire dangling over open water. The circular room they were inhabiting seemed to spin and the brunette groaned against the new sensation flooding him as Handsome Jack phased into his body.

He opened his eyes after the initial data transfer, to spots of light dancing before him. He could see and feel the man’s ghostly form extending partially from his body, their faces close and his breath growing heavy. Their eyes locked through the blue glow of electricity that swirled between and around them. His robotic arm moved of Jack’s control thrumming with an energy that slid through it and up into his chest, before redirecting to his Echo eye and port. The masked AI moaned deep in his throat and Rhys’ body responded in kind with a needy whine passing from his mouth. Pleasure coursed and moved over his stomach and down into his trembling legs, before his pointed boots were lifting slowly from the floor. 

Jack was inside him, his systems singing to finally have this with the man he was neurologically, systematically, and mechanically connected too.   
They floated by the artificialist’s will, and Rhys let himself be taken in by a lust he’d never felt before. So beyond sexual, so beyond physical. The older man’s sensation was so bright, filling every part of them and lighting the air around them through the darkness. Jack could feel his binary form trembling with each linking to a wire. Could see through the Echo eye of the man he was inside and as the voltage amped their groans and moans grew. He felt the younger man trembling and he bared his teeth before leaning in. Sparks and passion as ghosted lips connected to flesh ones.

Rhys’ body welcomed the sensation in waves and his cyborg arm jerked. His heart felt as if it would tear from his rib cage in such a wonderful way and he realized distantly that tears were dripping from his eyes. “Yes. Jack.” His mouth dropped open and he cried out as the Helios program pushed deeper into his systems. The masked man’s tongue twitching out to push deep into the port on the side of his human’s head. His Echo eye lit up like fire, in gold and Rhys’ panting took on a new level. Snakes of light twined around the two men. Jack groaned at the taste of the young Helios employee across his mouth and nerves. 

Floating and turning with such gentleness while an intensity passed between systems, all in digital. A nakedness that nudity couldn’t compare too. They lost themselves in one another as their desire alighted the room with moans and panting. The brunette inhaled his bosses’ coding, colliding and dancing through their veins and mechanics. Horizontal with the other above him, he floated on the waves of ones and zeroes, lost in the ocean that was Handsome Jack. The men’s lips locked and they drank in the ordinal sex that their minds gave to them.

Their forehead’s rested together and Rhys moaned with the full intrusion into his body, back arching and his head dipping back as the AI sunk into him fully. So warm, his nerves burst and the scream that escaped his mouth was loud and pleased. A blue glow erupted across his skin and his eyes widened with something akin to an ancient being seeing the world for the first time in centuries. He could hear Jack’s voice inside him, in his head, a shout that mirrored his own with such strength that the circular DAHL room was bathed in a blue shine. 

Everything retreated with an enigmatic suddenness and there was darkness before Rhys’ eyes that was not that of the room around them as he was lowered to the floor. The company man awoke sometime after to the stilted blue hologram of his mental partner. “Hey babe.” Jack’s sharp smile caused a quirk to the cyborg’s own lips and he let out a heavy, euphoric and amazed sigh. “Hey.” They didn’t need to talk about what happened, it was understood where they both stood with one another in the data stream of things.


	5. Fallen King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emotional breakdown, mental unstableness

Hysteria, frenzy, derangement, mania, delirium….. There’s a lot of ways to say it, but very few ways to help it. A complete mental breakdown due to psychological stress, it sounds so simple but goes many ways. From laughter to fits, to violence, and….

He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there, not the towering form he usually portrayed, instead he cowered….he trembled and his arms wrapped around his knees with a cling. His hands held a pistol but shook, oh they shook horribly, weakened by the damn that felt the need to splinter and break with a suddenness. It flooded in before he’d realized, before he’d comprehended what it was. He’d dropped where he was, backed in the corner of his office with the sight of a scarred moon behind him through the window that could do nothing to calm him. The world fell around him, though the room stayed still and he panicked at every movement he thought he saw. “Fuck…” His hand pulled back as if burned and the vibrant yellow pistol dropped, to clang against the floor heavily.

“No no no…. why….this…isn’t…” The masked man’s thoughts swayed to and fro and he could hardly latch onto one before it was gone again in the burning stream of his subconscious. His arms wrapped around himself and he buried his face into his knees, a snarl falling from his lips. Body rocking slowly without his acting on it and he wanted to cry, or scream, or throw something before again flinching at a sound that probably wasn’t even real. A broken laugh came out with effort from his body and he dug his fingers into his white streaked hair. “Stop….stop…stop…” A breath escaped him and he jumped, terribly startled when a hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. “Jack…” The other man’s voice was soft and cautious, warm in a way he couldn’t explain and he wanted to get closer. He needed to get closer.

The younger male gave a surprised sound and his brows curved down in worry as his boss curled against him almost desperately, a hand gripping onto the other’s clothes and his dark haired head coming to rest on the thin chest. So tightly curled and shoved against his side as if he could open the other and live within his rib cage. Metal and flesh arms welcomed him and he turned his head to rest his cheek atop the King’s head. Huddling on the floor the shaking would hopefully subside and Rhys’ assuring voice comfort and tug him slowly back to a stableness very few could. His fingers stroked through the Hyperion Leader’s hair and he was kind enough to not mention the tears in blue and green eyes. “I’m here Jack, and I’m not going anywhere…ever.”

He shattered within and reformed on different levels, remembering a shard here and there that he wished would grind to dust. He shivered and clasped at the form surrounding him, as Rhys wished not for the first time he could in some way help. Tiredness was easy to aide, to escape, one’s own mind could never be silenced for long. Here he was though and his lover wouldn’t give in, maybe someday he’d be ripped apart by the madness within, but until that day came Rhys was there for him.


	6. Go Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bondage, gagging, calming tactics, nudity, subspace

Sometimes he needs it, it’s not often, they don’t talk about it much, but sometimes he needs it. He never has to say anything anymore, Rhys just knows. He’s been with the other man for so long that the small tells are like little alarm bells that go off in the vicinity of the handsome man’s features. If it’s been a strain of stressful days and nothing seems to be going right, it becomes more obvious quicker. 

 

It began with a curl of Jack’s lip, followed by a tight grinding of off white teeth. The dumb ass R&D man on the other side of the desk froze up, hands trembling, and terrified eyes wide. The echo eyed man set the digi-pad he’d been looking at to one side, work would have to wait, his co-CEO needed him. The clenching of large calloused hands was the next indication, with fists slamming into the desk just after. The lower employee jumped with a start at the motion. “You fucking moron, what did you just say to me!?” The heterochromic eyed hero ground out and the brunette didn’t waste any more time. “Mr. Pierce….you should go…” When the man didn’t move Rhys gave him a pointed look. “Now.”  
The brunette could have said he’d never seen one of the company boys move so fast in fear, but that would be a lie. 

Silence filled the two desk office after the clank of the metal doors closing and the cybernetic man reached over and tapped a button on the arm of his throne like chair, the locks clicking in place. His voice was calm and understanding as always, the slender man standing and making his way over to his lover. He could see the older man’s shoulders shaking with dwindling self-control. “You need it.” It wasn’t a question.

Still Rhys received a snapped growl of an answer, but he took it all in stride. “I’m fine, fuck off!” Brown and golden hues narrowed and his metal hand grabbed Jack’s tattooed wrist firmly before he could brush this off and look out the window. “You aren’t fine!” It took a moment but the masked man turned from the black abyss with twinkles of light and faced the man he shared the crown with. With all the grace an exhausted man could muster he sunk to his knees, hands shaking as they clenched so tightly. 

The younger man smiled and stroked his flesh fingers through ash black hair. “There you are.” Slowly so as not to rile the tense man more, he helped him remove each layer of clothing, revealing scarred, tanned, and gorgeous flesh to his own mismatched eyes. Jack’s thigh gave a jump as the other’s cold metal hand came to rest on his naked skin. The two of them now kneeling but only he could feel the chill of the office. Long flesh fingers stroked across his cheek and a breath escaped his covered lips. His Rhysie was there, he knew what to do. 

It was hard for the Helios Hero to give up control, and still here even in this position, he would always be in control, but even the dominant types needed love. Rhys left him for a moment to get what he required from the drawer in the dark haired man’s desk, returning and earning a nip on his clothed thigh from the nude wild man on the ground. “Easy Jack.” The younger shushed, the Hyperion King’s dick half hard. “Open.” He leaned in and gave Jack the bit gag he lacked, so his teeth didn’t grind. He tightened it off just enough to keep it in place and with a few more clicks he attached the leather reins to the back, and closed the collar part of the get up. With a small affectionate clacking sound, the brunette pulled his idol to his feet with a tug on the reins. 

One small walk back to the desk of Jack’s now trainer and the white streak haired man could settle back down on his knees again. The masked man didn’t fight when his fisted hands were moved behind his back and the leather wrist binding was tied into place. As always it was nearly instantaneous and Rhys’ sweet smile was full blaze as he watched all the tension in his boyfriend’s body release. The older man slumping back against the desk, mouthing messily at the bit in his mouth. 

Handsome Jack felt his blue and green hues shutter halfway closed, and he lost himself in his head and the sound of his young partner going back to work. His erection flagged somewhat and his muscles completely relaxed, his anger dissipating before long. Just for a while, he told himself. Right now he’d be the kid’s good steed. Sometimes he needs it, it’s not often, but sometimes he needs it, and Rhys….well he just knows.


	7. Success Is Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Rhys, Atlas!Rhys, sorta from Fiona’s point of view

A laugh escaped from across the room, breathy and strained, but overly amused none the less. His wrists had been shackled for a few days now and the redness had started to show, angry and growing raw with his yanking movement. Fiona tensed in her chair at the sound of bones crackling when the man turned his neck, echoing through the cell like room followed by a sigh of relief a few moments after. “Fi…. baby… little jumpy there.” He remarked and her hand clenched, eyes moving to the prisoner. “It’s been days…. I’m a little lonesome pumpkin.” The hatted woman sighed and glanced back down at the table her arms rested on. They were taking turns watching him, but she’d had to come in early for her shift because their wonderful guest almost made Vaughn break down, Jack knew just how to scratch away at a person’s sanity. “He’ll be here soon to get you…… then the two of you can fuck and fuck off together, or whatever you do.”

He, of course being Rhys, the bastard King of Atlas. These two freaks had been looking for each other after Hyperion’s fall, and when one of Vaughn’s men had found Jack out in the rocky desert they painfully subdued and dragged him back. It didn’t take long till Rhys had echoed with a gun to Sasha’s head and Fiona had to make the trade. However, their former friend was taking his damn time getting here for his partner in crime. She hoped her sister was okay. There was a sneer from the masked man and he tilt his chin up, mismatched eyes almost glowing in the dim metallic room, his messy hair adding to the look of madness. “Such hostility there sweetheart….” He cackled and it caused the brunette woman’s skin to crawl. Finally, the door opened and Fi turned, expecting Loaderbot or maybe Gortys, but Sasha was standing there.

“Oh my god.” She wrapped the smaller woman up in a hug and Jack yanked on his chains making a ruckus. “Aww ain’t that fucking adorable?! Warms my heart.” The younger sister glared over his way as they pulled back from the tight hug to face him, the hatted woman’s aqua fingertips wrapping around the gun that had been resting on the table. “Are you okay?” The fairer skinned woman asked and Sasha gave a half nod. “Yeah, more angry than anything.” They were joined by the short bandit leader not long after, his hood pulled low. Still, Fiona could see his eyes were rimmed in red, it always hit him the worst to see Rhys again. He unlatched the chains from the wall and stared up at the formidable figure that was the former King of Helios. “Your boyfriend’s here to pick you up.” His voice was soft but still the words spat out like venom.

The King of Atlas stood with all the arrogant air that was expected, his arms crossed, and his hip cocked to one side. His vibrant blue and black suit standing out against the backdrop of harsh desert. The brunette cybernetic man gasped in excitement and his arms opened wide in impatience. “Jackie!” The former accountant released the shackles and remained turned away as Jack was freed. A deal was a deal after all. “Ha, cupcake.” The white streak haired man jogged across the small expanse and wrapped his arms around the slim waist of his CEO lover. Rhys smirked, silver and flesh hands linking around the dark haired man’s neck. “I can’t wait to show you our new empire, I’ve missed you so so much.” The hero’s lips twitched up into a smirk. “Same here kiddo, lead the way.” The echo eyed man moaned as his mouth latched onto that of his older lover's, Jack’s teeth nipping as their eyes closed.

When the couple had finally cleared out, their expensive sleek car sprinting away in a cloud of dust, their body guard’s vehicle right behind; Fiona could only be happy that her sister was safe back where she needed to be, but in her gut she knew this wasn’t over.


	8. Here Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark, definite triggers, abuse mention, suicidal thoughts

Cold, icy, chill…. the metal was a heavy hearted weight, and his mind was disarray and disgust. His psyche seemed to clasp and hold onto trauma like a drunken mother with favored wine, ignoring her child…. much like his own before he was sent off to live with his grandmother. He hadn’t moved his calloused grip away from the weapon, while the other tilt a glass of bourbon to and fro slowly. There were many things he shouldn’t have done in his life, there was many things he couldn’t take back, and there was quite a list of the things the world had done to him that caused him to think happiness was a warm gun. 

Bodies writhing and arching, and he recalled his hand slipping over curves with splashes of blue worked across the skin. Liquor gone down quick, and a clink of glass as the man’s masked lips pulled up with a smirk. Under the pretense of work, he wasn’t home, wasn’t lain in bed with that slender form with the echo blue hue and intense gaze. The CEO lifted himself away from the desk, the weight of the revolver settling fully in his palm. The white stick pulled from the packet easily, and with the muzzle pointed toward the ceiling he lit the cigarette. Smoke rising, with each second sanity and emptiness drifted away.

One nicotine fix, two nicotine fix, another one down the hatch to his liver didn’t matter. He’d fucked and he’d killed, he’d suffered, and hurt others, and he still couldn’t decide if he was narcissistic or self-loathing. So he’d stay sometimes in this grand office with the view of a scarred moon and his own visage in double looking down at him and ponder the gun that was daily strapped to his thigh. Like an out of tune piano dropping into its low notes then climbing back up again, he danced somewhere between the gun at another and the gun at himself. 

The young man that kissed him each night, the warm body that lay next to him, and the metal hand that held his own. He reminded, like a mantra to his traitorous brain. Betrayed by his own thoughts that made that gun look friendly. He took another drag and his daughter danced in the exhale of smoke, her wings cut and her eyes hurt and cold. Pinned little bird, pinned to the wall, and the chamber clicked. 

Do it, do it. The King heard his thoughts twisting and clawing with a laugh in one ear and a sob in the other. The ashes dropped and the last burning ember snuffed under a boot as the muzzle pressed into his temple, a hole like the brunette had…. but his own would hold more finality. He could, and what then? His fingers clawed at the layers on his torso and he ran them over scars, deep and violent when flesh met. Chilly, cold, it would give satisfaction. A fix and a shot, down down down. Strangled by laughter and his head was thrown back, with streaked hair tossed. Click click, another bullet in the chamber that wouldn’t meet its mark. 

Clasps undone, the face came off and dropped to the gold plated desk as some sort of reference to being two faced. To feel something, the hero thought, to feel something as his fingers curved over not only the emotional but physical. Dear gran, with her saw blade sharp, and his once friends with their tongues just as such. His fingers pushed over the singed skin that kept him behind the silicon prison. Lacerated, burned, never healed. It only made sense that the outside matched the inside.

No, in the silence with every sin and pain open on display, one thing that could be said for certain was that again….. the bullet wouldn’t be used.


	9. Into the Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sensual chat, tricking

The gun prodded into his back, making his booted feet stumble on the rocky desert scape. “Why are you asking me, why don’t you ask her?” The brunette’s tone came out hard and defensive. “Or ask me something else, I don’t want to talk about that.” The masked stranger seemed to grow more annoyed and went to shove at the echo eyed man again but the woman stepped between them. “Don’t…this is a touchy subject. Just give him a second…” She hadn’t been on his side throughout most of this interrogation but he was glad for her being there in that moment. The stranger backed off and after a moment gave a curt nod. “Okay….” The mismatch eyed man sighed and took a seat on a boulder, his sharp chin coming to rest on the knuckles of his flesh hand.   
______________________________

“Bro, you still awake?” The vibrant light of Elpis shone down on the red planet of Pandora, and the stars glittered, beside them the camp fire was live and warm. “Hmm.” The response came softly from where Rhys rest with his back against a long dead tree branch, his eyes looking up toward the fierce H in the sky that held stance between the moon and them. Vaughn came to sit by the lanky man and looked up as well, his arms wrapped around his knees. Everyone else was already asleep, well he wasn’t sure about Athena, she had her eyes closed and he didn’t want to find out by startling her…. he’d probably end up dead. “Do you think we’ll ever get back?” He asked lowly in the silence and an amused voice answered him. “Course we will. It’s meant to be.” The slender company man looked to his best friend with a smile which was returned in like. Blue and brown eyes looked back up to the station and the man nodded firmly. “I mean just think, soon I’ll have that spot, the one…. we were destined for.” Beside him the other brunette nodded. They could still get everything they wanted. 

The hug was unexpected, the smaller man’s arms wrapped around his best friend’s middle. Rhys smiled slightly and lightly pat the other’s back. “I’m glad you’re here with me, I don’t think I could do half the things we have without you here.” He pulled back and the man’s cybernetic hand came to rest on his shoulder. “Hey no problem man, but maybe lay off the hugs a bit.” He said with a laugh and Vaughn blinked before giving a snort. “Oh right, saving up hugs for Handsome Jack or something?” He waggled his brows at the other and the Company man gave a grimace. “Well, maybe I am.” The accountant looked around as if he could see the blue hologram before leaning closer conspiratorially. “You’re still crazy about him aren’t you?” Rhys’ brows dropped and cinched together tightly. “What, no…” The shorter of the pair smirked and playfully smacked his friends leg. “You are bro, look the girls are asleep it’s okay if you wanna talk about it, after all we lived together, heard waaay more than I wanted to sometimes.” Narrowed eyes turned his way with curiosity. “Like what?” The widened eyes and deep blush made the echo eyed man raise a brow. “Well you know…. uh moaning, you moaning Jack’s name and saying you loved him.” 

“Oh fucking hell, I knew the little twink wanted a piece of me.” The almost instant change in attitude made the Hyperion accountant’s face fall. “Rhys?” The other turned and snort shaking his head. “Nope babe, kiddo’s been asleep for a while. Thanks for the talk though, very informative.” The short brunette went pale and his frown deepened, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. “Jack…what’re you gonna do?” A laugh unlike the man escaped his lips and he crossed his ankles, moving his hands to clasp behind his head. “Well now that I know for sure the kid’s looking for a little somethin’ somethin’ with his greatest hero, I’m gonna make his goddamn dreams come true. Ciao.” With that he slid down to lay properly and closed his eyes. Within a few moments Rhys’ light snores could be heard. Vaughn buried his face in his hands. What had he just done?

__________________________________ 

“That’s it?” The Stranger sounded annoyed again and Rhys held up a hand. “That’s basically the first time it was out in the open that I had a crush on him.” Fiona crossed her arms and sighed. “That you loved him you mean.” This earned an eye roll from the cyborg male. “Okay fine yes…. that I loved him…” His voice went low and he sighed sadly. “That I still…. Love him.” An exasperated sigh escaped the gun toting stranger. “So you weren’t just out here looking for her.” He gave a waved indication toward the woman with the hat. “No….” Slowly Rhys shook his head. “I was hoping…somehow he’d be out there…… even if that’s crazy…. Even if I’m crazy…. I want him back.” Fiona’s hand kindly came to rest on his shoulder and he looked up at her. “You’re absolutely right…. you’re crazy.” The brunette man scowled and was pulled to his feet by their abductor. “Keep moving.”


	10. Old Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fic, Rhys and Angel are friends, Rhys has met Jack before

The last class of the day finally, he breathed a sigh of relief, already halfway through. Angel, his longtime friend tossed a balled up paper his way and slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a snort when it hit Rhys in the forehead. He blinked and glanced up before smirking when he realized who threw it. “Angel, Rhys.” Their teacher shot them a look and the friends chuckled softly. The black haired girl shaking her head. “Sorry Mrs. Tonya.” Rhys shook his head and they leaned toward each other keeping their voices low. “Can you come over today?” The young woman asked. “Yeah I told my mom I was gonna go to your place after school, so that’s alright huh?” Angel gave a nod and they turned back to focus as best they could on the lesson.

As the bell chimed Rhys grabbed his stuff off the desk and slipped them into his book bag, pulling it on his shoulder. The two walked out of the classroom chatting together and left the school. “Come on, it’s this way.” Angel said and linked her arm with her best friend directing him down the sidewalk. The two were interrupted suddenly and they turned. “Hey baby girl. Got out early, decided to pick you up.” A tall dark haired man walked up to them with a charming smirk on his face and in that instant Rhys felt like he wasn’t breathing. He recognized that face, those mismatched eyes, that strong jaw line and the smarmy smirk. “Oh hey dad.” The young brunette man felt himself choke as he looked at his longtime friend. How could he not have known? Then it hit him, after knowing Angel for so long there was one thing neither of them had done, met the others parents.

“Dad this is my best friend, Rhys. Rhys this is my dad, Jack.” The blue eyed young woman smiled and looked between the two men. Slowly a look of recognition passed across Jack’s face as he took the man’s slender hand into his own. “We’ve met…. briefly.” There was that voice and the smile that had caused his heart to pound a mile a minute just like that night they met at the club. A club that Rhys technically had been too young to be in the first place. That night felt like forever ago, and once again that handsome man with the goatee and perfect hair was touching him. Once again he was so enamored and taken that he was opening his mouth before his brain could form something not embarrassing. 

It came out and as soon as the words left his lips Rhys wanted to hide in a hole. “Thank you for taking my virginity, you’re so hot!” His face went vibrant tomato red and his jaw dropped open. Angel’s blue hues went wide and her face slapped down into a hand as her father threw his head back barking out a loud laugh. “It was my pleasure pumpkin!” Well that was at the top of most awkward parent meetings.


	11. Rock the Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fic, Rhys meets some familiar faces, Jack isn't pleased

“What are you doing…. what in the fresh hell are you doing?” Rhys wasn’t sure how many times he’d said it already, but he had yet to answer the buzzing question and he knew that was probably pissing off the man. There was a flicker of blue and the form was in front of him without warning. “Stop kiddo, come on this is friggin’ weird.” The brunette cringed a bit at the static shiver that flickered through his body as he walked right through the hologram, heading to the corner where the two ladies he’d been chatting with had gotten a table. Okay so maybe it was a little strange with knowing Jack’s intentions when he got back into a spare body. He and the hero had kind of a thing, and were looking to explore it more when they got a chance, and here he was hanging out with two of Jack’s ex-girlfriends. 

Vaughn was enjoying himself at a card game in another corner and Fiona and Sasha were on the dance floor. The sisters trying desperately to get the stern faced Athena to let loose and dance just a little. Which was going as well as one might have guessed. “Rhys Sugar.” The voluptuous bar owner waved a hand, getting the cybernetic man’s attention again as he jumped to attention and slid into a seat. He saw the ghostly CEO out of the corner of his eye pouting uncomfortably. The man’s arms across his chest as he leaned against the side of their booth.

“So you two used to date Jack right?” He asked over the music taking a drink from the bottle he’d grabbed from the bar earlier. “Ohh you wanna go there kiddo?” Nisha gave a snort and Moxxi hooted with laughter. “We did, used to be the worst of enemies too the two of us.” The dark haired woman tipped her hat back a bit and took a drink of her own beer before speaking. “Well I still think you’re a bitch but I’ve moved on.” The painted up woman next to her gave a roll of her eyes leaning with her elbow on the table. “Jack gave many people a new look on life after being with them. Not necessarily all good mind you.” The law bringer leaned back a bit and stretched out on her part of the booth. “One thing’s for sure kid, you realized quick that you’d be doing all the work in the bedroom.” Moxxi high fived the sheriff with a nod. “Aye to that sweetie.”

Rhys was practically choking on his beer, laughing so hard and he could actually feel the huffiness coming off his mental counterpart. He shot a bit of the ale from his nose and grinned playfully at the hologram. Jack’s jaw was open in a horribly offended manner. “That’s not true, don’t listen to her. I’m incredible in the bedroom cupcake!” His new possible boyfriend getting along with his ex-girlfriends, this was so uncool.


	12. Cat's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, Angel finds out her best friends secret

The house was quiet tonight, no bodyguards milling about and even Blake had gone home for the evening. He was sat on the leather couch in the lavish home office, a Hyperion Biomech magazine open in his lap. He was getting a new arm, well it was a gift actually. He wouldn’t have been able to afford something this classy with his crappy side job income, and Hyperion wasn’t cheap. He was a college student after all, but the man at the desk….. well he could afford something like this twenty times over, and it came with a discount on top of that.

The brunette man couldn’t decide between a sleek black arm with touches of metallic blue, or a silver one with a honeycomb design when he heard an annoyed sigh from the other inhabitant of the office. He pushed the magazine aside then went over to his boyfriend who was glaring at the screen of his tablet looking ready to put a bullet through it. His arms wrapped around the masked man’s neck and he leaned down kissing his cheek. “Hey Mr. President.” Jack set down his tablet and took one last drag on the cigarette he had between two fingers before it was snuffed in an ashtray. “Hey cupcake, find what you wanted?”

The echo eyed man surprised his lover by moving around and slipping into his lap, the two of them taking up the large suede chair nicely. “Don’t worry about that right now, let me make you feel good, you’re stressed…. I can help with that.” His fingers moved deftly, opening up the older man’s dress shirt and Jack grunted delving his ringed fingers into Rhys’ hair, giving it a little tug and earning a moan.

_______________________________________

The door closed with a thump and the young woman took off her scarf and coat hanging them by the door before walking into the living room. She looked around blinking a bit. Did her dad have to go in late to the office? He’d been here when she left. “Dad?” She called through the pricey home before hearing a loud crash that caused her to jump a bit. That sounded like something breaking. Angel stepped into the hall and headed toward the man’s personal office, worry settling in her gut that someone might be breaking in. Her dad had important information in there. She didn’t think twice about opening the door, but the sight before her she could have gone her whole life without.

“Rhys?! Dad?!” The two men looked over with twin pairs of wide eyes, the lanky brunette half sprawled on the desk and naked as the day he was born, with the handsome hero leaned over him, pants open. A lamp lay on the office floor, the glass shade broken, a good indicator of the sound she heard earlier. In that instant Angel thanked all the ancients that the two men were pushed so close together that she couldn’t see what was obviously going on. The blue eyed young woman let out a startled squeak and quickly closed the door, putting her hand over her face.

About half an hour later the three sat in the living room, the electric fireplace flickering softly in the background. The pale woman stared down at her hands clasped over her knees as she sat on the couch. She hadn’t said anything and she knew the men in the room with her were becoming nervous. The air smelled like her father’s favorite smokes and bourbon and Rhys was curled up in an arm chair with his face buried in his mismatched hands. His embarrassment like a cloud around him. Angel finally looked up and glanced at her long time college friend. “How long?” The young man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before lowering his hands with a swallow. “Ah…. about four months.”

“So every time you said you had a ‘thing’ and just ran off…” Her brows raised in disbelief. “I get it now, you always acted shifty….. So…” She looked to her father and the CEO shrugged. “Ah sorry Princess.” Angel shook her head though and reached over taking her best friends hand. “I just wish you would have told me……I mean yeah it’s a little weird….. but I wish you woulda just said something.” Rhys managed a shaky smile. “So you’re okay with this? I mean your dad and me….” Slowly the black haired girl smiled and nodded. “You’re my best friend Rhys….. just do me a favor next time and let me know….so I can vacate the house.” Jack gave a loud laugh and smirked ear to ear as his lover’s face turned a deep cherry red.


	13. Illegal Decadence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, drugs

Things were dark, flashes of pastels and drips of crimson….. oh that was blood, right. There was blood on the window looking out to Elpis. It rolled down in fat drops to join the puddle on the floor and the brunette laughed. Jack had gotten a little nasty with the guy that was late with their shipments. He couldn’t remember what shipment that was, his head felt too fuzzy, but he felt good…maybe a little bad…. he couldn’t tell. It could have been guns, it could have been drugs, did it really matter? It had been a little tablet, Jack told him it was quality before dropping it on the tip of Rhys’ tongue and sucking the pill between their locked lips. He’d taken one of his own and they shared that one as well. Then had been the powder, he didn’t ask questions after the pill as the powder had shot through his system with the same intensity after one snort. 

He felt himself floating, no he was being moved, hands on his body…. hundreds of hands…. that felt good. The older man stumbled a bit and Rhys laughed at the splash of red across the side of his masked face. It warped and when Jack kissed him it was like lilacs and the beat of Varkid wings. The kid tasted like gold and he was damn amusing, laughing and so eager to get his clothes off. “Easy kiddo I got ya…I got ya.” He wasn’t as fuzzy and dizzy as his counterpart but as his boot squished into the carnage of the former disappointment on the floor, he allowed the blues and scent of cotton candy in. Rhys chuckled again and yanked Jack into a deep sucking of lips again as he pulled the man between his extended legs. He was so horny, and his boss had him on the large desk. He felt good, and he could feel even better in just a few minutes. His lithe body arched and sparks of electricity shot through Jack’s eyes. “I got ya…. I got ya.” The CEO wasn’t sure who he was assuring anymore, he just knew that the body under him was warm, wet, and like melting jewels in his hands, everywhere and nowhere. Yeah he could get used to these romps with the kid.


	14. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, Rhys is captured and thrown in a lake

His flesh arm splashed rapidly at the surface of the dingy water, his heart was in his throat and his blood was pounding in his ears. His mechanical arm was getting heavier and it dragged him down, until it became so waterlogged he couldn’t hold himself above the surface anymore. He gasped, mismatched eyes wide as he sunk down. The brunette’s arms were outstretched in a plea but the water became a pressure on his body no matter how he tried to fight it. He was scared, so very scared and the lack of air was starting to burn his lungs.

“God damn it!” The gun went off and the bandit dropped back, the blood spreading quickly. Jack tossed the weapon aside and ran toward the lake that his partner had been tossed into, throwing off his coat so it wouldn’t weigh him down. He should have taken off more but there wasn’t time. The water splashed up around him as he slammed through the surface and descended into the depths. Fiona, Sasha, and Vaughn turning up to the scene not long after to see the Hyperion King jump in, shock on their features.

  
The three on the beach were in a state of panic staring at the water. Rhys must have fallen in, where were they? What was taking so long? The minutes ticked by and Vaughn made a move toward the water himself. “Wait, hold on!” Fiona grabbed his arm before he could get anywhere. “They’ll be fine.” Sasha assured, but her nervousness was showing as well. “What if Jack needs help?!” The shorter man tried to reason.

Finally, the older man broke the surface, and the three friends let out gasps of relief running over to the water’s edge. “He’s not breathing!” The hero growled out and stumbled a bit catching the movement to lower his boyfriend down on the beach. “Back up, move!” He said snappish to the other three as they tried to crowd in to get a look at the lanky man. The soaked CEO tilted the man’s head and started in on the breathing and chest pumps, worry growing by the minute between everyone. “Come on bro…. come on.” Vaughn whispered as he stared on, trying to remain level headed. “Oh Rhys…” Sasha shook her head hands going to her mouth and Jack was swallowing down his fear to try getting the man’s breath back. “Baby no, don’t do this…baby come on.”

There was a jolt of the cybernetic man’s body and he coughed, water escaping his mouth in gushes. He panted and stared up at the Helios leader, who was just as drenched, pieces of his hair falling forward to drip on the younger man’s face. Rhys panted a moment, his body getting air back into it and a smile slowly coming to his face as he stared into blue and green eyes. “Knew you’d save me….” He coughed again and Jack cursed wrapping him close in a hug and kissing his lips over and over in a frenzy. “Fucking hell kiddo, don’t fucking do that again.” His friends crowded closer, the relief on everyone’s face’s evident. Fiona crouched down next to the couple and wrapped the grey coat around Rhys’ slender frame as he sat up. “I almost lost you….” The CEO husked out pained and the brunette put a hand to his masked cheek. “I’m okay…. I’m here.” He assured firmly and turned a bit to receive the hugs Vaughn and Sasha were giving him. “I’m okay.”


	15. Thoughtful Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, they had some drinks, and Jack is heavy

They had stumbled home and stripped as soon as the bed was in sight, the night had been a slight blur but fun none the less. Something Rhys hadn’t expected when he invited Jack as his plus one to Yvette’s Birthday party. His friends were still getting used to the whole thing he had going with the fearsome man, but he was glad they were giving it a chance. There was a buzz and the slender brunette groaned trying to wriggle about to turn off the annoying alarm. Ugh work, right…that was still a thing he had. Why had he drunk so much on a Sunday? The alarm shut off without his acting on it and he realized why as his blue and brown hues shuttered open. His boyfriend’s hand dropped from the holo-clock on the bedside table as the form under him groaned. 

“Jaaack…” It came out with a slight whine as the echo eyed man realized the bulkier man was laying on him. His body just coming to the realization of how heavy he was when he was boneless. “Whaaat?” The older man sleepily mocked. “I have work…” He tried to reason, sighing a bit as the white streak haired man only shifted down lower and proceeded to fall asleep again. At least Rhys could breathe a little better now that the brunt of the muscle wasn’t pushing down on his chest. The older man’s head came to rest against his clavicle and the younger resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. Well at least no one could say anything considering he was in bed with the CEO. The fingers of his single hand slid through the hero’s hair as he looked down at him. He was glad he’d gotten the man to start wearing his mask less, at least around Rhys himself. Jack had made great leaps in feeling comfortable enough around his lover to remove the mask when they were alone. 

Rhys eyes slid over those sharp, scarred, but calm features and stroked his fingers across the man’s high cheek bone. There was no movement from the other, showing he’d dropped back into a deep sleep. Slowly the brunette man tilt the King’s face up to place a kiss to his forehead, before he let him rest back in place. He knew how much Jack hated the face under his mask, how it made him cringe on occasion still to this day. He honestly and wholly felt that the man was handsome no matter what, especially here….in the early dregs of what passed for morning on Helios, with the artificial glow of a gentle sunlight coming from the edged lighting of their bedroom. Rhys couldn’t help but remind himself how lucky he was to have the man he loved, how lucky they were to be here together, making things better. He was home.


	16. With Shaking Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, something about a ring

His nerves were shot; he hadn’t had to buck up the courage to do something like this since his ex-wife. Yeah believe it or not the Handsome Jack was nervous. He looked in the mirror for the fourth time and took a deep breath closing the small black box in his hand before he slipped it in the pocket of his dress slacks. He was picking up his lanky boyfriend in just a few minutes and he had to keep reminding himself that he could do this, it shouldn’t be a problem. He was a tough motherfucker that had faced down hell itself on many accounts, a marriage proposal shouldn’t put him so on edge. 

The masked hero ran a hand through his hair one more time before leaving his penthouse the automatic doors locking behind him. The walk over to the housing district gave him a chance with his thoughts, remembering the moment that the brunette company man had caught his mismatched hues. He had something in him behind the general awkwardness, and gawkiness, and god damn it that smile could light up a room. He felt a tenseness in his chest and he took another deep breath as Rhys’ apartment came into view. The man stepped out bidding his best friend farewell, before his blue and brown eyes locked on his CEO boyfriend and that smile was making Jack’s heart speed up. 

“We’ll see ya bro.” Rhys threw back at the shorter man and the accountant gave a wave. “I won’t wait up bro.” He chuckled. “Good evening Mr. Handsome.” Jack shook himself when he came to the realization that his boyfriend was regarding him now and a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. “Hey ya cupcake, ready to go?” With a nod the man’s cyborg arm linked with the hero’s and they were off. 

He managed through dinner, they talked and he amused himself with stories that his counterpart told about work, and the latest stupid thing that ol Wallet-head had done. Dessert had the dark haired man a bit more anxious but soon their hands were locked across the table as Rhys dove his spoon into a bowl of decadent and rather expensive ice cream. “Jack….. Jack?” Blue and green orbs flicked up to meet that of the younger man’s. He had to stop getting so distracted. The slender man was looking at him curiously, he supposed it was now or never. He cleared his throat and kissed the top of his partner’s flesh hand before pulling back from the touch. “Jack is everything alright, you’re worrying me, you’ve been so quiet.” 

The slightly pained tone showed through despite Rhys’ horrible attempt at a laugh to hide it. That’s not what he wanted to do at all. The Helios Hero nodded and managed a grin. “It’s fine babe…. I guess I just been a little nervous kiddo.” He shifted in his chair a bit. “We’ve been together a while, and I’ve kinda been wanting to ask you something, now that I’m damn sure…” The company man stared, more confused at his boyfriend’s odd behavior. The CEO stood and there was a glimpse of something in his hand before he was on one knee next to the young man’s chair. He nearly choked and his blood started pumping faster as Jack extended the black box and opened it. “Will you marry me?” The echo eyed man swallowed hard and stared down at the gold band, inlaid with shining blue stones. “Holy shit.” 

There was a raise of the older man’s brow and he gave a snort. “Ah language Rhysie.” The cyborg rolled his eyes and leaned over kissing his older lover. “Yes, a thousand freaking times, yes.”


	17. Sometimes it's a Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, it's a family outing and Jack has a temper

Amusement Park? Whoever came up with that should be strangled he decided as yet another annoying and loud child ran by them screaming for no reason. This was not amusing. Why couldn’t other people’s kids be like his daughter? She was excited yes, but if those damn kids wanted to scream like they were being murdered he’d help them out with that. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was hot, there were people all around, and he was trying his best to keep calm. Heterochromic eyes met that of his partner and his little girl and he eased somewhat. Angel was smiling as she took a picture with her favorite character. Rhys looked like the happiest step mother to see the little black haired girl enjoying herself. “Alright smile.” The man said and leaned a bit, the flash on his phone going off a few times. Angel waved excitedly then was bouncing back to the echo eyed man. “I wanna see, how’d it come out?” the little girl asked.

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was happy to see they were having fun but this place was really starting to get to him. “Hey you grump.” The young metal armed man was smiling softly as he wandered to the bench holding Angel’s hand in his own. The girl giggled. “Daddy’s a grump.” The young man chuckled and leaned over kissing Jack’s cheek as the girl sat herself on the bench on the other side of her father. Rhys took a seat as well and crossed his legs. “Can we ride some rides?” The blue eyed girl asked hopeful and Jack groaned but nodded. “Yeah alright.” The pair each took one of his hands and pulled him to his feet, reluctance in his every step. 

The teacups made him nauseous, the log ride was a bore, and by the sixth ride he was getting ready to beat the crap out a parent that wouldn’t tell their kid to stop misbehaving. It’s when the little boy pushed his daughter that he finally lost it. “Hey you fucking piece of shit excuse for a parent!” Rhys held Angel and made sure she wasn’t hurt before he heard his lover yell and tensed up. Uh oh. The woman turned with an offended look. “Excuse me?!” But a moment later she was looking fearful. Jack ground his teeth and pointed at the boy who was now clinging to his mother’s arm. “Your little shit for brains boy pushed my daughter, how bout you fucking keep an eye on him and teach him to have some goddamn respect for people and stop being a little shit. You know, like a real parent?!” 

The woman tried to speak but her voice wouldn’t come out, everyone knew this man and pissing him off was not good. She swallowed and nodded quickly. “Ah yes…sorry…very sorry…” She pulled her son away with fear and made sure they were a safe distance before scolding him. “Jack…” The masked man spun angrily. “What?!” Rhys’ eyes widened at the response before his boyfriend took a breath. “Sorry….I’m fine….can we go?” The brunette man nodded a bit and kissed the older man. “You alright baby girl?” The man asked his daughter and little Angel gave a nod. “Fine daddy.” The slender man took the mismatch eyed man by the hand, the pale girl taking his other. “Let's go back to the hotel, we’ll have lunch then try again tonight.”


	18. The Bite to Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, A/B/O Dynamics, mates

“I want it…” It was something that made the older man pause as the words rolled off his omega’s tongue….. okay so maybe he wasn’t officially his omega but they had been going steady, which was honestly something he hadn’t done in a while. “You do?” Blue and brown eyes turned to the older man’s pleadingly hopeful. “Yes, Jack…” The brunette sighed heavily and sat up on his knees on the leather couch in the penthouse living room. “I’ve been wanting it a while, and I know it’s been a while since you last bonded anyone….” There was a raise of one black brow as the alpha interrupted. “I’ve never bonded with anyone kiddo…” Rhys’ face turned up with evident confusion. “But you were married…. I mean I just….I assumed…” 

The Helios Hero tapped out the last ashes of his cigarette, dropping it in the ashtray on the bar and stepped across the large sprawling living room. The slender bodied omega gave a sigh as large hands came to settle on his hips, his own mismatched hands coming to rest atop broad shoulders. Green and blue looked down at the man kneeling on the couch. “I’ve never bonded with anyone…. not even my ex-wife…. You want this?” Slowly the younger man nodded looking up into the masked man’s eyes. “More than I’ve ever wanted anything Jack.” He moaned without a care as the CEO captured his breath and lips in a sensual stroke. His metal hand gripped tightly into the man’s yellow long sleeve and tugged. 

The couple descended onto the leather couch, large hands pulling lightly at a deep silky blue shirt until the omega’s milky flesh was bared to him, kisses straying from plump pinkened lips, down a bony clavicle. Rhys gasped and arched as the man’s lips ran over his chest, hot breath peaking his nipples before he moved up again. The company man dug his fingers into white streaked hair and with a tug earned a deep groan. “Please alpha, please.” There was a growl that made the man under him pause some, one large calloused hand stroked over his bony waist. “Shhh omega, gonna make it clear, I’m gonna give you what we need.” Jack pulled back a bit and gripped the edge of his long sleeve, yanking it over his head bearing muscles and scars. 

“Y-you are?” He asked as his flesh hand caressed over the older man’s pec’s. “Everything an’ more cupcake…” He smirked and delved down again, the others long legs making their way around his waist. “Mine….” A moan fell from Rhys and he gasped with a grin appearing on his lips. “Yours…. I think I always was.” The cyborg male cringed at the initial bite with surprise, his eyes opening wide. His Alpha’s teeth scraped the surface of skin then started going deeper. He whined under the Hyperion leader, his nails leaving crescents in the skin of Jack’s back. Blood dripped lightly down his chest, but his lightheadedness was due to the one thing he’d wanted for a year coming true. Above him the raven haired man groaned, releasing the skin. He looked just as out of it as his mate.

Mate, this was real. Rhys was Handsome Jack’s mate and vice versa. A calm unlike anything either had experienced before seemed to rush through their veins, and the older man had to rest his head on the company man’s chest to take it all in. The chest under him shook with a joyful laugh and the echo eyed man held tightly to his boyfriend. “Mine.” He said happily, his brown eye dripping tears he hadn’t realized were there. Strong arms wrapped around the lanky body, lifting it against him. He could hear the brunette’s heart beat soothing him as their bodies synchronized to the bond. “Yours.”


	19. Before the King pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, Jack is young, It's a crush

Rhys’ office was situated in the corner cubicle, a framed picture of him and those two likewise geeky friends propped next to his computer. A little cat figurine sat on the other side of the picture, soft and fluffy looking, gold in color with a set of aqua eyes. A few motivational Hyperion posters were posted across the walls, the red and black striking with the logo. They’d worked in the same department for two years now, the younger man a little fresher into Hyperion programming than Jack himself. He was tall and slender, with impressive cybernetics, amber brown hair, and honestly looked the best in either black or blue. Not that the older man had been paying attention of course. 

Actually, he couldn’t stop paying attention, it was ridiculous in truth. He’d do well most days, fingers flying across his keyboard with precision to right the wrongs that others in the department made that he constantly had to correct. Sometimes though, sometimes he’d become distracted. Blue and green hues cascading toward the long legged little number just across the way from his own office area. The wannabe hero would subconsciously slide his rolling chair practically out into the aisle between cubicles, his brown and gold boots kicked up on his desk and partially gloved fingers linked as his hands rested on his stomach. He’d lean and relax back in his tilted chair to watch the lovely cheekboned face, the brunette man turned at an angle, and his pretty bottom pink lip pinched between his teeth in thought.

This happened to be one of those times that the lines of code couldn’t hold the sharp featured programmer’s attention. The kid, Rhys, was gonna be the death of him and his career one of these days. His adam’s apple bobbed as he gave a swallow watching those long fingers, both metal and flesh as they danced over the keyboard. He pondered on what the man would do if he just walked up one day and backed him against the wall. Their mismatched eyes linking, and the brunette’s mouth parting with a gasp of surprise at the older man’s proximity. Of if he just swept him off his feet and took him out, expressed everything he’d been wanting too since the other had first settled in. Or hell maybe Rhys liked something with a mix of romance and roughness, maybe he’d play hard to get. Dancing away from Jack and giving him cheeky looks, maybe a minx was hiding under all that geekiness. 

A voice yanked the black haired programmer from his musings and as his fingers moved to grip the arms of his office chair he counted to ten before looking at his boss. “John, you pathetic little code monkey I don’t pay you to laze around.” He took a breath and pasted on a grin, that was only two steps away from a snarl. He could endure this, the boss would get his one day, they all would. “Of course Mr. Tassiter, sorry. I’ll get back to it right away.” The man with glasses huffed and glared over the lenses, before shaking his head and walking away. The soon to be hero sighed and glanced back at his office crush. One day he’d get recognized for his genius, and on that day Rhys would be in his arms with no prompt. Jack smirked to himself and pulled his chair back toward his desk. Oh yeah, he was gonna give that beautiful man something to notice.


	20. Before the King pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, Jack is young, the path is set

 

Okay so things hadn’t gone as planned….he’d gotten screwed over, yet again. Really it shouldn’t have been a surprise, he couldn’t trust people. He was realizing that now. He breathed heavily against the sting, and growled. Honestly it hurt like hell but at this point in his life after his dear ol’ gran’s abuse it was more of an annoyance than anything.

The Helios doctors were telling him to sit still, but he’d shoved three of them away already. They wanted to poke and prod at the skin and it was only causing the large brand to bleed more. Sure he was being stubborn, but he was furious, and what were they gonna do anyway? Jabbing at the singed skin would only make it worse.

He could salvage this, he had to salvage this. He’d get what he deserved whether they liked it or not, and he’d have that beautiful programmers heart. Tassiter should be shaking in his goddamn shoes right now, because he was the last piece of a dying age, Jack would take the crown. It was made for him, and they were all gonna pay for screwing him over and trying to off him.

The dark haired man was pulled back against the medical table and finally he relaxed enough for a doctor to look at the skin properly, a scowl on his face, as a bright light shone down into his mismatched eyes, causing him to squint. The vision in his left eye was hazy at best, and he could hardly see anything out of it at all, probably couldn’t be repaired.  
______________________________________

“Will he be okay?” The voice was curious and gentle making the nurse look up from her clipboard to see a slender brunette man. “Sorry, who sir?” She asked with a blink and one cybernetic finger pointed toward the surgery room that his coworker had been taken off too. “I don’t really know him, but I heard he got it pretty bad. Do you know if he’ll be alright?” Rhys asked with a small smile coming to his face.

Vaughn had mentioned that the guy that used to watch him on the programming floor had to be taken to the medical wing, his friend was convinced the man had a crush on his best bro. Though of course when it came to Vaughn he made it seem like the guy was dying. The blond nurse smiled after a moment and shrugged. “I think he’ll be fine, as long as he stops throwing things at our doctors and kicking them out.”

The echo eyed man gave a snort and shook his head. “What a stubborn guy.” The brunette considered for a moment then gave a shrug taking a seat in one of the waiting chairs. Maybe it would be nice for the guy to see a familiar face when he came out. “Thank you.” He told the nurse before she went back to work.


	21. Not Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, Jack see's something he doesn't like and intervenes

The bass pumped through the club making the blood sing and sway, and causing the dancers on the floor to move with each thump. He, however wasn’t there to party or dance, he was there to drink and watch. The man cut quite the threatening form as he relaxed on a C shaped couch in the reserved area. One hand loosely held a tumbler of expensive bourbon, and in the other a cigarette was pinched between two fingers. His heterochromic eyes flicked to the bar where his slender brunette boyfriend was with his friends. He deserved a little time with them, they didn’t get to talk much anymore. Jack took another sip on his drink and watched a tall blond man make his way over to the bar close to Rhys’ little group. The masked man gave a chuckle as he saw his lover knocking back a shot then cringing at the burn. No doubt Yvette had gotten him to down one, the kid hated drinking shots. 

“Come on one more!” The woman called over the bass and Vaughn shook his head. “Nah come on Yvette leave em alone, I don’t wanna take him back to Jack drunk.” Rhys shook his head at the sting of alcohol and gave a snort of amusement. “It’s not like I’m a kid, I’ll be fine.” The woman smirked then and pushed over the next glass. “Then take another shot.” The slender man shook his head almost instantly. “Ah no, you said one I did one already.” Yvette gave a pout but laughed. “Fine.” Rhys suddenly wobbled and turned as he was bumped into. The blond stranger next to him looked meek and held up a hand. “Sorry, sorry I really didn’t mean to do that.” The lanky company man waved a hand and smiled. “No problem man.”

From Jack’s shadowed corner he watched the exchange, the nose ring wearing punk starting to talk to his boyfriend and get himself into the group. They seemed pleasant with him and welcomed the conversation, but ol blondie looked very intent on getting close to his pretty little boy. The brunette was laughing, what could that punk be saying that was funny enough to make his lover laugh? Then again it didn’t take much to make the kid laugh when tipsy, it was endearing. He restrained himself until the dumb ass made the wrong move. It would have been fine, had that hand not brushed over Rhys’ neck and started stroking his shoulder.

The masked Hyperion president was up on his feet before the situation could escalate and his very presence caused those in his way to part. A half burned cigarette and a nearly empty tumbler of bourbon left on a glass coffee table behind him. Rhys noticed the imposing figure before either of his friends did, but when Vaughn got a look, his face went white as a sheet. Tall, idiotic and blond didn’t notice the King however until his face was slammed into the bar, making his hand release from around the cyborg male. “You think for a second that you can touch what’s mine?!” Jack’s voice was a vicious growl and he shoved the man’s face harder into the bar top. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, I’m gonna let you up sweetheart and you’re gonna walk away, if I see you near my boyfriend again tonight I’ll show you the difference between choking and strangling…” The man with the nose ring looked terrified, pain coursing through the right side of his face. “Okay….. okay, just ease up man….I’ll go, promise.” 

The large hand on the back of his neck moved away and the man watched with satisfaction as the blond weaved away through the crowd holding the side of his face. Yvette and Vaughn were standing close together, eyes peeking at one another with cautionary glances. Rhys looked at his boyfriend with an unreadable expression and Jack grumbled. “What?!” Slowly the brunette smiled and leaned in to kiss the covered lips of the older CEO. Well that was an unexpected reaction, but hell if the hero was gonna complain.


	22. Pleasant Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, Rhys drank quite a bit

The first thing he awoke to was a pounding, no not the sound, more like the feeling bouncing off the inside of his skull. His blood was rushing in his ears and he groaned against the pain and the desert like feeling in his throat and striping his tongue. It took him a moment to come to enough sense through the dizziness alone, and for the room to stop moving about. He didn’t feel sick though so there was some relief. This was obviously a hangover but not the trailing into the next day hugging the porcelain god type of hangover, good. His ceiling came into view and he waved a hand to his bedside table before realizing there was a hand there in the first place. He hadn’t even taken off his robotic limb before dropping in bed, great, that explained some of the soreness. 

Rhys sighed and turned to look at the clock on the side table that read it was going to be eleven. As he came to the decision of dragging himself out of bed to grab some pain killers and throw his sluggish body in the shower two things came to his realization….one he was naked, and two the spot next to him wasn’t empty. “Oh fuck…” The company man shifted his mismatched eyes slowly toward his bed partner and his flesh hand closed tightly on the edge of the blanket in worry. The broad tattooed back and muscled arm peeking from the covers was a good indicator as any that he’d slept with a man, well…. that explained the ache in his lower back. The man’s form shifted and the brunette let out a small strangled sound as his recent lover started waking up and rolled over. The young man felt his breath leave him in a rush though as a very familiar and tired smirk was his first sight on a sharp featured face. 

“Well good morning to you, you tight assed little cupcake.” Handsome Jack, THE Handsome Jack was in his bed and that headache of his was so far gone it wasn’t even funny…. okay maybe not completely, but still. He tried to speak but all that came out was a little ‘hmpf’ sound and a big grin on his face. Jack ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair and yawned. “How's’ bout you help me take care of my morning wood then you make me breakfast?” Rhys’ inner fanboy wasn’t staying so silent as he gave a quick nod spouting out a rather stuttered. “s-sure...” He then had another little panic attack as he was pulled in by a strong arm. “Fan fucking tastic babe.” Well this was news to Rhys…. apparently he had game when he was drunk. Hell yes.


	23. Lesson Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fic, Rhysie gets in trouble and is punished

This was not good; this was not good at all. He’d tried to get back the information but the damn computer kept giving him that error screen. He’d been told not to mess with it, now a month of work was utterly gone. He’d only been trying to tweak it, fix those few bugs but no matter how many ways he tried, it was as if the information had been completely wiped. He was in major trouble, and Jack would know because he always knew. As if the universe sensed Rhys’ worry his echo gave a chime and he sighed pulling up the connection. “H-hello?” The young man’s voice wavered.

“Rhys!” The Dom’s voice was like a whip snap and it caused the slender man to sit up straight in his office chair. “My office now, we need to have a little chit chat kitten.” The brunette sighed as the echo line cut and he chose not to linger, the older man only got bitchier when he delayed. His pointed boots made a small tapping down the hallway as the submissive man walked to his fate. How upset was the other man exactly, that was the question. When he got to the large double doors there was no hesitance or mental preparing before they slid open expectantly. Rhys swallowed hard and stepped into the CEO’s office, door clanking shut with a sound of finality.

The man’s broad shoulders were relaxed and his back faced toward the lanky company man as he looked out the window. “Get over here.” His tone was low and irate leaving no room for argument, and the echo eyed man jumped into action rather quickly, scrambling toward the steps and going up to the large desk. “You messed with it didn’t you?” When Jack turned around he looked beyond furious and Rhys stopped twiddling his fingers in a nervous fashion long enough to look up at his Dom. “I’m sorry sir.” He knew lying would only get him more in trouble. “I hate doing this pumpkin.” The Hero let out a heavy sigh and the cyborg male wanted to say ‘liar’ but held his tongue.

The masked man settled into his gold throne like chair and snapped his fingers pointing to his lap. “Do it on your own or we’ll have a problem cupcake.” Rhys sighed but nodded. He proceeded to tug off his tie, laying it on the desk, then loosening up his dress shirt a bit. His pants were next and though his flesh arm shook, his mechanical arm had the strength to force it along and open his pants before they were tugged down to mid-thigh. His slender body moved to drape himself across the Hyperion leaders lap and Jack shifted him until his perky little rump was out and ready and he was comfortable but couldn’t squirm too much. “Count em babycakes.”

Rhys let out a heavy breath and prepared himself, the chill of the room hitting his skin as his boxers were pulled down to expose the round globes of his ass. The older man’s large hand gave a soft tap to each, and his other hand rubbed over his sub’s back comfortingly. Handsome Jack drew his hand back and the resounding slap to the man’s backside echoed through the room. “Ah, One! ….” The brunette hissed out and his lover started in. “Two….. Th-three…..haa….four…” His cybernetic hand gripped onto the armrest and his flesh arm wrapped around Jack’s thigh as smack after smack landed on his exposed skin.

Over time his brown eye welled with tears and he hissed out the numbers between little shouts. “N-nine….. ahhhh teeen…” A small sob broke from the slender man’s lips and he tried to calm down and catch his breath a bit. Slight relief only came when the loudest and hardest slap came down on this vibrantly red rear end later on. “Twenty! Please Please I’m sorry sir!” Tear tracks showed on one side of the man’s face and his Dom relented. “Shhh easy there kiddo, easy now.” A dark smirk was twisted on the masked man’s features as his heterochromic eyes took in the beautiful crimson of the man’s pert ass.

Rhys could feel his cock utterly hard in the front of his boxers and he whined as his boss’s hand rubbed over his hot skin. “By the way Rhysie Pieces…. I have a backup of that program.” Through the tears and little hiccups, the cybernetic man ground his teeth and sniffled. He wanted to smack Jack upside the head. Maybe later.


	24. Dead Man's Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence, canon character death, western au, macabre art  
> my art

 

It was late in the day, the sun making its way to the horizon when he was seen. No one reacted or noticed right away, too busy with finishing daily tasks. The horses felt it first, becoming anxious in their stables and pens. The air becoming thick with it, the feel and scent of fear like a leaden weight dragging down. The local madam stopped mid-sentence with a customer to close the window shutters, never knowing what, but knowing something wasn’t right. The sheriff saw him first, the woman’s amber eyes drawing to the plateau on the edge of town when the horse she was perched on started skittishly moving and beating at the dirt under her hooves. The sight sent her blood cold, even from such a distance, even being the harsh woman she was.

The presence that was there haunting and disturbing in every way. Deep grey duster, covered skin encased bone, and eyes glowed with the fires of hell. Features sharp, paled and sunken. No life beating behind a ribbed chest, covered by old and roughened black clothing. His hands curved over his horse’s reins, ripped by decay to show bone. His head slowly turned under a grey hat, eyes locking right on her, and Nisha gripped on her reins tighter with a churning in her gut. He’d come to call for someone in the town, someone’s time was up…. The Pandoran Rider.

 

 

Sheriff Kadam turned her horse and rode off the opposite direction, calling out to anyone who was still on the streets to get inside if they valued their lives. A town grown quiet, animals shaky and wary, mothers pulling their children from the windows and hoping to silence their curiosity. It was a sight all feared, hoping and clutching crosses, praying they wouldn’t be the one. The Rider drew his hat back from his head to show black hair streaked by grey, brittle and messy. The sound of his shout unearthly, rasped loudly from a place of deep anguish, and caused his white horse to kick into gear. The animal’s nostrils flaring, as red eyes glowed with a similar fire. Skin like leather, stretched over its scrawny frame. The horse slowed as the town road came up under hooves, slowed to allow its rider to focus. His head turned gradually, left…..then right, watching, sensing. A man hiding in the bar didn’t even swallow or let out a breath for fear of being heard. A mother covered her mouth to stifle her crying and held her daughter closer as the pale horseman passed by the window.

His boots hit the ground and he set his hat back atop his head. The spurs seeming so much louder in the near deathly silence. He pet a white flesh clinging hand across the neck of his ride and reached to the holster at his thigh to release a long barreled revolver of gold and grey. “Hugo….” The Pandoran Rider’s voice crackled amused and rough and he turned stepping around the hell animal and continuing on foot. His tone caught an air of annoyance as he shouted across the dusty town. “Hugo Vasquez!” There were huffs and a slight rattle as the air rushed through his skeletal structure and he seemed to quickly get fed up, stomping down the road to where the bank stood. The locked doors posing no problem as he kicked them in. Wood splintered and screams were like a chorus when the Rider entered the bank.

Wives, and husbands huddled to each other held none of the supernatural creature’s interest, and he traipsed past them all with measured steps. Behind the teller’s counter stood the bearded victim, his eyes huge as he backed himself against the wall. “Please….” It was unheard, for the pale man waited for no one. Muscles drew and forced his bared teeth to tug into a smirk. “It’s time, kiddo.” As a skeletal hand grabbed onto the bank managers coat, a set of mismatched eyes widened. A slender man curled on the ground with his smaller friend, the two looking on with twin faces of horror as they watched their boss being hauled out the door. “Wait! Please!”

The slender brunette swallowed down his fear and with some difficulty pried his best friend’s hands from him. His blue and brown eyes filled with shock and something worse, a sliver of curiosity. “No Rhys what’re you doing? He’ll kill you.” The small brunette called, seeing his friend run to the busted in door. Hugo tasted dirt and felt tears in his eyes, he couldn’t recall a time he’d ever been so frightened before being caught in the grip of this Reaper, dragged into the street. And really, why shouldn’t he be? Alive Handsome Jack Hackshaw had been known as the most violent and dangerous outlaw to ever grace the planet of Pandora, and as the Rider he was death itself, and cruelty in every way. Tasked with the job of taking souls, he remained unforgiving, and brutal in his achievement of it.

The banker tried to scramble to his feet when he was tossed in front of those black boots, but the revolver was too fast and he screamed in pain as the sound of a shot echoed across the desert landscape, his arm bleeding profusely. Rhys shook, but watched each movement of the undead outlaw. Methodical and calculated, hands that had done this and worse a thousand times. The revolver clicked and he cringed watching Hackshaw fire off another in Vasquez’ thigh. The brunette man wasn’t aware he’d even made a sound until those horrifying lipless teeth were right in front of his face, and those milky dead eyes were looking deep into his.

The slender bank employee didn’t breathe, or move, the proximity of the Reaper leaving him frozen with his hands clutched against his chest. The man, or creature was around his height but he felt so small in that moment. With a gruff growl that slithered and shook like a rattlesnake, the pale being pulled away to tend back to his victim. Hugo struggled to pull himself up as the blood loss started to make him woozy and he whined out in pain as a lasso suddenly wrapped around his upper body, gasping as the half stripped face of Jack Hackshaw leaned in next to his ear. The rope pulled taught over one shoulder and under one arm, it took him a second through the haze to realize he was attached to the back of the red eyed hell horse.

Hugo didn’t fight for much longer after that, as the Rider mounted his horse and yelled out. Rhys’ hand slapped over his mouth as he watched the bearded man get dragged away behind that fearsome animal, the supernatural outlaw’s laughter ringing through the air in triumph. In the settling dust and screams, it became quiet not long after and the mismatch eyed banker released a breath before he dropped to the ground ungracefully, legs giving out.

The Pandoran Rider just killed his boss, and through the fog he heard his best friends voice trying to shake him through this. He’d been face to face with Handsome Jack Hackshaw, and lived. He wanted to puke, he wanted to cry, it was the single most terrifying and invigorating experience he’d ever had.


End file.
